ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
Notes Fertilizer *Fertilizer basic allows flowering (76-100%) plants to be applied. *Fertilizer upgrade 1 allows young (51-75%) plants to be applied. Seeds *Tranquillum: Available at level 2 *Viride: Available at level 2 *Mollis: Available at level 2 *Uiri: Available at level 2 *Lunae: Available at level 2 *Aestus: Available at level 3 *Petram: Available at level 4 *Sanitatum: Available at level 4 Upgrades ---- ---- Available at level 1: *Planters basic - Free *Planter upgrade 1 -$4000 *Lighting basic - Free *Irrigation basic - Free *Ventilation basic - Free Available at level 2: *Planter upgrade 2 - $7000 *Fertilizer basic - $5000 Available at level 3: *Planter upgrade 3 *Lighting upgrade 1 *Irrigation upgrade 1 *Ventilation upgrade 1 *Fertilizer upgrade 1 Available at level 4: *Planter upgrade 4 *Lighting upgrade 2 *Irrigation upgrade 2 *Ventilation upgrade 2 Available at MAX: *Planter upgrade 5 The Lab *Unlocks at level 2 =Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Faster Baby Notes Perks *Police dispatcher does not work there. Arms dealer, vehicle delivery, Consigliere work, Need to test hit squad and operator. Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. *junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). *junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. *last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Sheriff's department *Note Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Sheriffs Bugs *After wiretapping first junction box, does not show as highlighted color in menu. Other Story Mission Times Cutscenes not included. *Another Brother Falls - 4 min 45 sec *Ten Double-Zero - 6 min 30 sec *New Shade of Green - 2 min (including convo) *Kickin' Up Dust - 11 min 15 sec (blood bug after) *Ain't Nowhere Safer - 12 min *Main storyline complete. **Total play time to this point, including cutscenes: 52 minutes. **Combined mission only time: 36 min 30 sec. *Concerned Citizens Start to finish times, including convo. **A Good Man - 10 min 30 sec **An Instrument of Justice - 8 min 20 sec **The Proverbial Canary - 6 min 30 sec *Total side mission times 26 minutes. *Total DLC start to finish = 78 minutes *Total mission only time = 62 minutes. Herbalism *Similar to trafficking mission, progressing through opens up a bit of backstory and insight into MJ. *After reaching level 5, van is parked out front, but doesn't stay there after reloading. **Does not appear like menu image (two tone green/white) *Once you're in the harvest/sell menu, you can not back out or enter pause menu. *What is this? Last entry on selling menu is "Delray Hollow Bonus". While it's listed on every district, only seems to be be given in Delray Hollow. Bug? *First batch (ditch weed) took one hour game time to grow. Sold for $2022. *Only allowed set number of hybrid strains, must throw away to make room for new. (need number). *Pay attention to the grow house as upgrades are applied to see how or if things change. Plants *Collect Ruderalis. First one was southern end of Bayou, second was De Costa Family Farm. **This gave Herbalism level two. *Collect Indica (3 needed) **Small warehouse in Tickfaw just past Gina Kowalski, one enemy. **Green (color) house in the bayou behind Farham Grocery, many enemy. **Brick warehouse in northeast Sinclair, no enemy. **This gave Herbalism level 3. *Collect Sativa (3 needed) **Bayou Fantom, middle island (lobster claw one), in a shack with $2250 **Southdowns (north island), in a boathouse on the north pier **Barclay, in a shack on the winding road up the hill **This gave Herbalism level 4 *Max Herbalism (aka level 5) is reached by selling 50k, no need to collect any new plants *Must grow a strain once before you can hybridize it again. Levels Profit required: *1 = *2 = *3 = *4 = $25,000 *5 = $50,000 Hybrid Bubblemgum Blackout Seed Choices: *Tranquillum *Viride *Mollis *Uiri *Lunae *Aestus *Petram *Sanitatum (adds spicy flavor) First Hybrid *Added Petram and created Irish Highway. Growth rate of 16-20 hrs and starting price of 13-32k. Sold for 30k. **Second attempt gave exact same choices, even to cross with Petram again. *Added Viride to speed up growth time, called it Cousin Earl. Growth rate of 18 hrs, starting price of 13-31k. Took 36 min, sold for $26k *Crossed Cousin Earl with Viride again, named it Pound Cake. Did not show a decrease in growth time, (is time capped at 18 hours?) max price dropped 1k. Abandoned strain. **Crossed cousin earl again with Sanitatum, increased thc and cbd. Called it Fat Rabbit. Growth rate 18 hrs, starting price 14-33k. Grow time 35 minutes, sold for 22k. *Crossed Fat Rabbit with Aestus, increased all stats slightly across the board. Called it Hitch Weed, 18 hrs grow time, starting price of 16-38k. Grow time 36 minutes, sold for $25k **Noticed demand was low to very low on many districts, perhaps fast production time is driving down demand and prices. *Crossed Hitch Weed with Uiri, increased THC, called it Sweet Potato. Starting price of 16-39k, 18 hrs grow time. grow time 36 min, sold in River Row for 26k (demand was low, but bonus for favorite strain and flavor.) *Trashed all but Fat Rabbit and Sweet Potato. Second Hybrid *Used Sativa. Flavor, bland. Added Sanitatum to increase THC and CBD, named Dancing Fool. **Starting price 6-13k, grow time 36 hours, flavor spicy. sold for 10k in Downtown (average demand). *Crossed Dancing Fool with Viride to increase growth rate, Named it Frozen Cup. Flavor remained spicy, grow rate 23 hrs, start price 6-10k. Sold in Downtown again, demand had dropped to very low, (see if demand drops further), $9913. *Crossed Frozen Cup with Petram, increased growth, fragility and yield. Named Otto's Man. Flavor still spicy, price 9-16k, grow rate 18 hrs. Sold in Downtown again for 11k. (all demands are at very low except Bayou because I haven't sold there). **Thus far I've made $232,586 total (minus however much I spent on upgrades). *Crossed Otto's Man with molis, increased fragility, named Top 20. Flavor unchanged (need to experiment with flavors and add info to seed section). Sold for 14k in Downtown again. **It seems demand will not drop below very low, and will continue to buy in that status. However all districts are still at very low despite only selling in Downtown last 4 crops. *Crossed Top 20 with Lunae, raised CBD. Named Rainbow Train. Starting price 10-20k, grow time 18 hrs. flavor still spicy. Sold in the Ward, demand high, 20k. **All demands were suddenly reset and ranged from low to high. Favored strains and flavors were also changed, Downtown was Sativa and spicy, and is now Indica and Fruity. *Crossed Rainbow train with Petram, named Baby Haze. starting price 14-32k. Sold for 20k *Crossed baby Haze with Aestus, changed flavor to sweet? named High Tea, start price 16-38k. sld for 28k *Crossed High Tea with Uiri, named Hot Pants, start price 17-40k. sold for 24k *Crossed hot pants with Mollis, raised strength, named Cousin Earl, start price 20-48k. Sold for 31k. *Crossed with Uiri again, raised THC to 90, named Bubblegum Blackout, start price 18-49k. sold for 29k. *Crossed with Uiri again, raised THC to 100, named Long Train, start price 19-50. sold for 35k. *Continued crossing offers no increase, crossed to make flavor spicy, called it Irish Highway, start price same. Sold for 46k at very low demand. Flavors Test available flavors: First cross. *Sativa: spicy, sweet, floral. *Indica: fruity, pine, earthy. *Ruderalis: No flavor change on initial crossing, need to run a test adding a second crossing. **Check selling menu to see if it lists a flavor for this strain. Answer, no. Only flavor listed is bland. *Ditch Weed: Same. Need to experiment with a second crossing to see if other flavors can be achieved. I think each strain may be limited to three flavor profiles though. Ruderalis Test *Crossed with Aestus, no flavor change. Named Frisco Kid. *Tried crossing again with both Aestus and Sanitatum, no flavor resulted. Growth Progression *Seedling: 1-50% *Young: 51-75% *Flowering: 76-100% *Mature: 100% and ready for harvest. *Once it hits young stage can add fertilizer to quick grow. **Need to see what results are at different upgrade levels. Description reads "Only young or flowering plants can be fertilized." Bonuses *Batch quality **high quality +5% *Demand: **Very low = -20% **Low = -10% **Average = 0% **High = +10% **Very high = ??% *Favored strain = +10% *Favored flavor = +5% *Delray Hollow bonus = +5% **Still no clue what this is or why it's listed on all districts. It lists "Active" in the Hollow and "Inactive" everywhere else. *Underboss Bonus: +10% **If you control the district. *Controlled by Marcano: -50% Category:Site Administration Category:Policy